Forgotten
by SkyBunny
Summary: When Roxas and Sora crashed themselves into another world, they have to use the power of the Keyblade once again.Can they ever come back home? A Jak 3 and Post Kingdom Hearts II Fanfic. Discontinued.
1. Beginning

**What happens when Sora and Roxas crash their ship into the Wastelands in Jak and Daxter's world, Persursia? First fanfic so no flamming please. Appreciate R&R and constructive criticism.**

**Roxas: HOW COME I HAVE TO BE THE ONE WHO'S GONE CRAZY!!!! WHY NOT SORA?!**

**SB: Because I said so.**

**Jak and Daxter characters belong to Naughty Dog. KH characters belong to Disney and SquareEnix.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:****Beginning**

**

* * *

**

_"Yet the hero it created was a champion for all time." __-Samos(Jak II, Sandover)_

* * *

Sora looked at the distant skies of the galaxy as Roxas pilot the Gummi ship as he saw a bunch of familiar worlds pass by in the dark purplish-blue sky.

He woke up at five o clock in the morning at Destiny Island and Roxas told him that he needed to get to the Gummi ship with no explanation whatsoever. Roxas seemed desperate so Sora just did as he was told. Sora can only recall his slight surpise to realize they even **have** a ship, until he remembered the King left if here in case of an emergency which Roxas said was in dire need. He didn't trust Roxas, even though he was his Nobody, but when Roxas bribed him with two whole weeks of doing his homework, he immediately showed Roxas the basic controls of the ship.

At first, Sora wanted to tell Riku and Kairi but Roxas told him he was only going to do something for a few hours, so Sora just wrote a little note scribbled in childish handwriting and hung it up on the refrigerator.

_Going with Roxas to Gummi Ship. Will be back in few hours, -Sora _

Sora yawned, laying down lazily on the metal chair. He sure was tired. Usually, he would be totally excited, holding the familiar wheel as he blasted away ships and debree floating in space, but Roxas insisted on driving and Sora was too sleepy to complain.

"So uh…why are we riding the Gummi ship again?" Asked Sora. His eyes lay felt heavy as he tried to resist the urge to fall asleep again. Last time he slept on the wheel he crashed into a giant Nobody ship and he had to make sure Roxas didn't do anything stupid.

"I needed a backup pilot in case we crash," Roxas replied calmly.

"In case we WHAT!" Sora shrieked. _Please don't inherit my ability to crash flying vehicles!_ "Where are we going? Is some distant world in terrible danger!?"

"Of course not," Roxas retorted. "I only wanted to drive the Gummi ship for fun but I needed a skilled pilot, such as yourself just in case."

Sora stared. Wait, that was his emergency? Driving a Gummi Ship for fun? Normally, he wouldn't necessary care what his Nobody did. In fact, driving the Gummi Ship would bring him to a happy mood, but Sora was really tired from the stress of having to explain his disappearance to his family. Worst, he had to go through summer classes to catch up to his peers.

"You woke me up five in the morning just so you can HAVE FUN in a flying ship when I can be sleeping now!!!" He screamed. Sora wouldn't normally scream at Roxas, but no one wanted to be dragged out of bed five in the morning on a Saturday either.

"Shhh…stop screaming! I can't concentrate," said Roxas. A rock hurled towards the left wing. "Great! Now the ship is damaged. Besides, you've had enough sleep in Castle Oblivion, Sora."

"That's it," said Sora. "Give me the controls, NOW!" He lunged for the wheel.

"Hey!" Roxas snapped. "Give it back!"

The two boys fought over the wheel as the ship swirled and steered in all directions. As predicted, chaos reined and during the confusion, a meteor hit the engine, causing the ship to malfunction. Sirens flashed and the once-lit screens began to shut down.

_Damage Control_, said a computerized voice. _Prepare for crash. _

"CRASH!?" Sora cried in disbelief. Where was Chip and Dale when you needed them? "HURRY! OPEN THE CORRIDORS OF DARKNESS ROXAS!!!" Sora was indeed panicking. He didn't usually rely on the darkness, but sleepiness often made him **more** impulsive than usual.

"But you need a black coat in able to come out of the corridors!" Roxas protested. "We can't go in risking your heart and my brain without a black coat."

The Organization didn't wear the black coat for a fashion statement. It was so the coat can cancel out the effects of the Darkness.

"Just do…" Another hit from a meteor interrupted Sora's sentence as the ship hurled down to the atmosphere of another world.

* * *

The two boys crashed into an unknown world, a barren wasteland surrounded by the sand and rocks in the scorching sun. Luckily, Sora and Roxas came out of the ship unscathed.

"Roxas, I told you to teleport us but nooo…" said Sora sarcastically with his arms crossed. "You had a better idea. Crushing us to oblivion!"

"Hey!" Roxas yelled defensively. "You did nothing too!"

" Nu-uh. I used _Reflect _on us while we were on the ship thanks to my quick thinking and magic skills."

"Since when did you learn to use your head?"

"Very funny," Sora chuckled. "Now let's try to find a way to get back home."

Roxas looked at the Gummi Ship…or what was left of it. Wires shot out of it and smoke flew out of the broken ship.

"Seems like we won't be able to come back home the same way we came here." Roxas sighed, glancing at the rubble. "Looks like we'll have to walk. We should explore the area a bit."

_One hour later…_

Roxas throat felt dry and sweat fell from his forehead. The sun was unbearable. It felt like going to the desert ruins in Agrabah but even hotter and was enough to give him a headache.

"Sora, can you give me some of the bottles of ether?" Sora and Roxas have been using ether as a substitute for water since their isn't any to begin with. Also due to the fact magic doesn't seem to work in this world so blizzard magic is virtually worthless.

"Ummm..Roxas, we have a problem."

"Heartless?"

Sora shook his head. "We ran out of ether. And I drank them all."

"Great!" Roxas yelled in frustration. "Thanks to your idioticness, I'm going to die in here!"

"I don't think 'idioticness' is a word."

"Shut up!"

_Roxas must be really thirsty. _Sora thought. _If he is going to talk to me like that._

* * *

The throne room was flowing with water with only three people which were Damas, Jak, and Daxter. Damas, king of Spargus stood on the throne, holding a metal walkie-talkie.

"Attention all people of Spargus! A large sandstorm is heading this way! Prepare the city!" Damas said into the device as it echoed the large desert city.

_A sandstorm? _Thought Jak. _Isn't it a bit early?_

Damas turned his head to Jak.

"There are four wastelanders out there who have not reported in," said Damas. "I want you to go out and find them."

"Yeah yeah. Don't lose sleep over it," Daxter muttered.

Jak chuckled as he walked to the city gates.

* * *

A few minutes later, Roxas began to hallucinate and slowly becoming insane due to the heat. Roxas kept blabbering on about fish and giant pumpkins made of water. Sora felt guilty about drinking all the ether and wished he gave some to Roxas.

"Water!" Roxas cried. "I see it!"

"Where?" Sora hoped there **is** water so Roxas can go back to sanity.

"Over there!" Roxas pointed towards a pool of dark purplish goo.

"Uh Roxas, I don't think that's water," said Sora but Roxas ignored him and was headed straight for it so Sora just followed him.

_The pool of goo was defiantly not water_, Sora thought. _Much less safe enough to drink. _It smelled rotten and even looked sinister. The fumes just wanted to make Sora vomit, but at the same time, it also smelled awfully familiar…

Roxas walked closer to the edge of the pool.

"Roxas! Don't go near it! We don't know what that stuff is!" Sora couldn't believe he was telling Roxas to do something. It was usually the other way around.

For some strange reason(Or not), Roxas ignored him or maybe he didn't hear him because he's gone crazy, probably from a severe case of sunstroke. He looked bellow, benting down to closely examine the mysterious liquidity goo. As he edged closer, he suddenly fell.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Roxas screamed. He fell down with a splash, the dark liquid seeping to his clothes and skin. Dark static began to crackle from the pool.

"Roxas!"Sora yelled. He quickly grab a hold of Roxas' shirt as Sora felt a burning pain in his hand. Despite the pain, Sora managed to drag Roxas back to the surface, luckily in one piece. Roxas shivered in pain as the dark liquid began to dissolve into his skin. Sora didn't have anymore potions, ethers, or even elixirs. He couldn't do anything but carry Roxas and hope he'll live and that luck was on his side.

Unfortunately, luck wasn't with them today. Grey clouds gather and the wind began to beat faster and faster. Sora already can guess what was happening right now.

_A storm! _Sora thought in agony. _Why today of all days?! _

The storm seemed huge and looked real big. Sora doubt they would live if they stayed here any longer, so he did the only thing he can do in the empty desert.

Sora yelled for help.

* * *

After defeating the dark creature and returning three of the wastelanders, Jak drove the _Sand Shark_ at maximum speed in the stormy desert to Spargus. Daxter, being a two foot tall orange Otssel, clutched his paws tightly on Jak's shoulder screaming in fear of being crashed.

"RRAAAAAAUUUGHHHH!!!!!!!!" Daxter screamed.

_The sandstorm is getting bigger_, Jak thought. _I needed to reach Spargus before the storm got worst. _

"HELP!"

Jak stepped on the brakes, hearing the voice.

"Uhh…Jak? May I remind you we only have TWO minutes until the storm takes us!" Daxter screamed over the storm. As usual, Jak ignored him.

He scanned around the desert and noticed two boys, one being carried by another boy. One of the boys, a brown haired kid standing in the desert, yelled desperately. The other boy, who had blond spiked hair, was being carried on the other boy's back.

Jak didn't hesitate as he drove towards them.

"Get in!" Jak yelled.

Sora glanced at the person who was driving the _Sand Shark, _who looked a bit suspicous. The guy driving looked a bit older, around his late tens or early twenties. His blonde, green rooted hair was clearly visible in the sandy wind and had long, pointy ears. He wore a pair of red-lens goggles and had a red scarf wrapped around his lower face and neck and wore a dark blue tunic and had some muscle which was almost comparable to Riku. On his shoulder was a orange Ottsel who wore what looked like a pilot cap and goggles.

Sora didn't usually pay much attention to appearances and usually loved meeting new people, but he felt a sudden dark vibe from the pair. Espically from the guy driving. He felt a deep anger and...rage? He raised an eyebrow, his instincts telling him to run.

_But Roxas is in trouble! I can't stay out in the desert!_ Sora thought. Hesitantly, he quickly hopped on the vehicle.

Jak couldn't help notice but sense dark eco inside the blond kid. Lots of dark eco.

_How can he still be alive with that much dark eco inside him!_

"Jak," yelled Daxter, interrupting his thoughts. "We only have **one** minute!"

He quickly stepped on the accelerator pedal and sped off.

* * *

In Destiny Island, a young girl stood on the sandy beach on a dark night as the stars shone brightly. Namine sat on the sandy beach, holding on to her sketchbook tightly. Kairi also sat alongside Namine.

"I hope Sora and Roxas are okay," said Kairi. She clutched her lucky charm. "They should of been back by now." Namine began to draw on her sketchbook, a crudely drawn picture of Sora and Roxas in the Gummi Ship.

Riku, who had just appeared from the dark portals, brought news. Kairi flinched in surprise, startled at Riku's sudden appearance.

"Have you found them yet?" Namine asked worriedly.

Riku shook his head.

"I searched every world I can find but no luck," Riku replied sadly. "I think they're gone."

"Riku!" Kairi hissed, her body shaking as she stood up. "Sora and Roxas are stronger than that!"

Namine looked at the distant ocean, then she felt something. Something terribly wrong.

Then she saw them.

"Roxas!" Namine yelled. "His memories! They're starting to…"

* * *

**I'm gonna update the next chapter in about a week or so. Please R&R! **


	2. Heartless

**I got Jak and Daxter:TLF and beat it in one day! I am sadly dissapointed by the plot and the fact that Jak can't turn Dark/Light but Daxter can! I mean seriously, I hope High Impact doesn't take over the series. Please, oh please Naughty Dog make a REAL Jak and Daxter game!!!!**

**Again, can someone at least review, pretty please!!! I'll let you have Roxas for the day!?**

**Roxas: Are you selling me as a slave!? If you sell me, I'll bring Jak here!**

***sighs* Fine fine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter or Kingdom Hearts. Credit for Jak and Daxter is Naughty Dog. Kingdom Hearts is to SquareEnix and Disney**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Heartless**

**

* * *

**

_"I guess there's no way we'll forget the most important memories." __-Sora(Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Castle Oblivion)_

* * *

Jak got off the_ Sand Shark, _studying closelythe spikey, brown-haired kid along with his unconcious friend, slumped across his shoulder to carry. The two looked a bit...strange. In Jak's perspective, he'd mostly seen people's ears long and pointy, which was common. Instead, the two kids had ears which were round and small.

The threesome walked together in silence. Sora looked uneasily at the sandy floor, shifting his feet. _Why am I so nervous?_ He knew he should be greatful to the stranger who saved their lives, but his staring was really making him quite fidgety.

Daxter, the two-foot Otssel who is often talkative, broke the uneasy quietude.

"Hey kid," asked Dax. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sora," he piped up, glad to be able to talk. "And the name's not 'kid!' I'm the keyblade master!"

As if on cue, a giant key appeared clutched in Sora's hand. It looked like some sort of weapon with a key fused together.

"What the heck was that!" Daxter yelped, clearly startled. "I don't know where you come from, but we don't have giant freakin' house keys appearing out of thin air!"

Sora protested. "It's not just a key! It's a…"

"Shouldn't we be focused on your friend here?" Jak interrupted.

Sora face fell."S-sorry. I just hope Roxas is alright."

Jak could certainly tell that Roxas was still breathing. He had some bruises and cuts, but luckily he's still alive. Jak frowned. Sora explained how Roxas fell into a dark purplish substance, which Jak could only guess was dark eco. But what really bothered him was the fact was the kid is still alive, almost all on one piece. Dark eco was as far as he could tell, the most dangerous substance in the planet. Even small doses can poison you. But someone being contacted with large amounts of dark eco would definatly kill you.

_How can he still be fine without turning to an Ottsel? Or worst, dead?_ Jak poundered. _Unless... _No. It can't be. The kid didn't have dark eco pumped into his body. He didn't go through two years of hideous torture. He only fell into a pool of dark eco. _It's probably nothing._

"Where are you from?" Jak asked. He was certainly curious about his ears and the magical key appearance. For a second, he thought he saw Sora frown, but then he broke into a happy grin.

"Destiny Island," Sora replied cheerfully. "It's got sandy beaches, coconut trees, and a big salty ocean filled with little fishies!"

Jak raised an eyebrow. _He's definably not from this world. No one in the right mind is that optimistic, especially after a life and death situation unless this fifteen year old had a mental capacity of a toddler._

"It's true! Riku, Kairi, Namine, with Tidus, Stephein, and Wakka live there too!"

"Okkaayy…kid. I'm going to pretend that's true," Daxter said sarcastically. "I think you've been out in the sun a **little** too long."

"It IS true! And the name's not kid!"

Daxter waved his paw dismissively."Whatever!"

Jak chuckled.

Sora noticed it was the first time Jak ever laughed, or even smiled. _He always seemed so serious and angry_, Sora thought. _Perhaps I was wrong…_

"Sora, here we are," said Jak, interrupting his thoughts. Sora watch a large gate automatically open revealing a triangular lift composed of wood, rope and cloth. Despite that, it looked nicely constructed enough to hold three people plus the talking Otssel.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Somewhere to wake up mister deadbeat," Daxter said, gesturing to Roxas.

When they stepped inside the lift, it went up.

* * *

When Sora looked at the room, he couldn't help stare in awe by the thought of water. Actual water in the middle of the desert. The throne room was lined up with boulders and water flowed from the rocks and a giant wooden waterwheel. _Please tell me I'm not dreaming, _Sora thought. _Because I don't want to wake up! _The place looked more like a room, because it had a long red flowing carpet and at the front and you could clearly see a single empty chair, making it stand out. Sora did something any fifteen year old would do. He jumped down to the splashing water.

"Sora, shouldn't you be concerned about your friend here?" Jak asked.

"Just set Roxas down in the water. That should wake him up," Sora replied, relaxing on the cool spring. Jak put Roxas to rest in the watery stream and Sora began nudging him on the shoulder."Roxas, wake up!"

Just slighlty, Roxas stirred. "Uughh..."Sora immediately shook the Nobody, water spalshing in all directions. Daxter, who was unfortunatly close to them, was soaking wet.

"Hey, watch it! Children these days!" Daxter snapped. Sora ignored the orange rat. Instead, he focused his attention to Roxas, his blue crystal eyes slowly lifting.

"Earth to Roxas! Are you okay?" Sora yelped.

"Huh? Sora?" Roxas muttered, his eyes half-opened.

"Roxas! You're alright! I was so worried about you!"

"Yeah, sure you were," Daxter said dripping with sarcasm. "I had to walk half a mile because you were _so_ tired and Jak had to carry him!"

"Only because he weighed around a hundred pounds!" Sora retorted

"Guys stop," said Jak. "Okay kid, what happen to you?"

Roxas gave him a defiant look."The name's Roxas! Not kid!"

"Okay Roxas," Jak smirked. "How come you're infected with dark eco?"

Roxas frowned. "What's dark eco?"

_Well, what do you know_, Jak thought. _They really are from another world._

* * *

Roxas didn't know what to make of this place. Heck, he didn't even know what this Jak guy was talking about, only bits and pieces. All he knew was that eco was important in this world and somehow he was infected with dark eco, which according to Jak, wasn't a good thing. From the look of Sora's bewildered face, he was even more confused than Roxas.

"So Roxas, how did you have dark eco inside you?"

"Was this 'dark eco' happen to be purplish, gooey, and really stinky?" Sora asked.

"Hey!" Daxter yelled. "Jak wasn't talking to you!"

"Just trying to be helpful," Sora murmured.

Roxas shook his head, clearly confused. "I don't know. All I remember was that I was in the desert with Sora and that's all."

"You got sunstroke and fell down in a pool of purple, stinky liquid," Sora stated matter-of-factly. Then Roxas remembered everything, about the sunstroke, the hallucinations, along with the insanity. He blushed.

"How embarrassing!" Roxas groaned, shaking his head. "I hope Namine doesn't know about this." Namine was a special type of Nobody, a 'witch' who has powers over Sora's memories. Since Roxas is connected to Sora, he'd bet a thousand munny Namine was watching him, since they've been out for...a few hours? "Wait, how long was I like this?"

"About an hour..." Suddenly, he heard the sound of flapping wings. Roxas turned around and saw a bird…or was it a monkey? The thing had a reddish yellowish fur with feathers along with a long monkey-ish tail and face. Is it a Monkow? He read a book about them once as some sort of half bird, half monkey creature in the library for a school project.

"There you are, Jak! I've been looking all over for you!" Interrupted a squawking voice. "Come quick!"

Daxter scowled when his eyes set on the bird...err...monkey. "Pecker! Aren't you suppose to be with tall, big, and muscular?" Daxter snapped, clearly annoyed by his appearence.

"Not now, rat boy!" Pecker retorted. "Spargus is in big trouble!"

"What kind of trouble? Marauders at it again?" Jak smirked.

_Marauders, _Roxas thought. _What's that?_

"No! These new enemies are bad news! Damas says they come in groups and are hard to kill! I took a look at one of them _shadowy things _and let me tell you, they look relatively harmless, but can kill a person in one swoop!"

_Shadowy things? _Roxas thought. _Could they be heartless? _Roxas took glanced at Sora and could tell he was thinking the exact same thing.

"C'mon Dax," Jak smirked as Daxter climbed to his shoulder. "Let's rock and roll!"

"Wait!" Sora and Roxas said at the same time.

"Sora and I think we know who those shadowy thing are," said Roxas. Pecker started to notice them for the first time.

"And who are you?"

"Some children we picked up at the Wastelands," Jak replied nonchalantly. "Said their from another world."

"We're not children! We're fifteen!" Sora and Roxas protested. Jak ignored them, as always.

"Oh really?" Pecker said in sudden interest. "You guys said you knew about these 'shadowy things.'"

Roxas nodded. "We believe they are Heartless," he explained. "They are beings that steal people's hearts and come from the darkness."

"That's…informative," Daxter sneered. "How do you stop them?"

Roxas smiled. "We defeat them with this." A weapon, similar to Sora's, appeared in his hand.

Daxter jumped. "Will you stop doing the thing with the appearing act! It's freaky!"

_Not as freaky when Jak goes "dark," but freaky nevertheless._ Daxter thought.

"How…" Jak snorted. "…will that weapon help?"

"And what is that thing anyway?" Daxter piped up, clearly more annoyed than impressed. "Looks like some giant metal key!"

"The keyblade," Sora announced proudly. "Heartless can only be destroyed by it."

"Oh really!" Pecker said, piqued by sudden interest."Maybe it can help..."

"Oh c'mon, birdbrain!" Daxter moaned. "Don't tell me you believe them!"

"As a matter of fact, rat boy," Pecker snapped. "Nothing seems to kill these 'Heartless.' These two seem to know pretty well about the new enemy."

"We've fought them before," Sora explained. "We could take them. Besides, Roxas here can duel wield real well. Right Roxas?"

Roxas hesitated, then nodded. _Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something_? Roxas thought. _Ever since I've woken up, I can't help but notice that I'm forgetting something really important. _

"Okay wise guys," Jak smirked. "Since you two seem to know so much about these 'Heartless,' I'll let you boys tag along with me."

"Try not to slow us down," Daxter replied stiffly.

"Don't worry," Roxas promised. "We won't."

Everyone inside the room headed to the lift to face the troubles that lie ahead.

* * *

Kairi paced back and forth in the Secret Cave. Riku was sitting down on a boulder, thinking real hard. Based on Namine's serious gaze looming over them, she wasn't kidding about what she said.

"If what your telling us is true…" Kairi said.

"Then Roxas will become nothing.." Riku muttered, clearly concerned for Roxas' well being for once.

Namine stood up with a worried face. Namine was not like this ever since the mishap in Castle Oblivion.

"Yes," said Namine. "Roxas could lose his memories and disappear."

* * *

**Please review! Please!!!!**


	3. Dark Jak

**Again, I do not own Jak and Daxter or Kingdom Hearts. I wish I could though...**

**Roxas:I'm glad you don't!**

**If you want, I can make you wear a tutu dress...**

**Roxas: YOU WOULDN"T DARE!**

**Oh yes I would Roxas, yes I would....**

**I'm not really good at describing events(such as fighting scenes) so I won't be suprised if it sucked.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:Dark Jak**

* * *

_"Try too hard to remember, and your memory might lie to you." __-Cheshire Cat(Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories, Wonderland)_

* * *

Roxas looked at the tall stony buildings in Spargus. Most of them were worn and torn apart, but it seemed usual for a desert city to be that way. Roxas carefully noticed that most of the people who live here carried a gun or weapon.

Suddenly, they heard a huge explosion near a marketplace. Jak, being twice as **impulsive** as Sora, ran towards where the explosion took place.

"Uh…Jak, if there is an explosion, don't cha' think THAT WAS A CLUE!!!" Daxter yelled. "If we die, I'm going to hate you forever!"

Jak chuckled. Roxas immediately began to follow Jak, knowing fully well whoever caused the explosion was some type of heartless. "C'mon Sora. It might be heartless!" Roxas shouted. "Let's go!"

Sora shook his head. "I have to do something important. You go with Jak."

Roxas nodded, although it was strange Sora was leaving in a middle of a crisis.

"Okay." He didn't mind the fact Sora left. That meant he could get some glory, something he wasn't able to have ever since he met Sora. Besides, he was a bit curious about Jak and the talking Otssel. Jak especially. He sensed so much anger inside Jak, Roxas couldn't help but get curious.

Roxas looked at Pecker, who just simply flapped his wings. "Aren't you coming?" He asked.

"What?! In that madness? No way!" The flying monkey cried in an alarmed voice. "I'll stay here and uh…guard the buildings! Yeah, that's it!"

"Suit yourself," Roxas shrugged as he sprinted across the sandy road.

* * *

Jak looked at the towering heartless that stood before him. He's fought metal heads, Krimson Guards, and even defeated the leader of the Metal Heads himself. But this totally caught him by surprise.

"What…what is that thing!" Daxter shouted. "It's like, fifty feet tall!"

This time Daxter wasn't exaggerating.

The gigantic Heartless yellow glowering eyes looked down at them. It's body was made of complete darkness with a heart-shaped hole in it's chest. Two of the legs looked small with triangular feet. The head was complete darkness with swirling dark tentacles on top of it's head.

"You know what they say Dax, 'the bigger they are, the harder they fall!'" Jak shouted. He quickly whirled out the Peacemaker, the most powerful morph gun ever held, though it was often used as a last resort, since it had very low ammo capacity.

"Wait, how'd you get that?" Daxter asked, clearly not amused. "Don't tell me you 'borrowed' it?" Lately, Jak has been 'borrowing' many things.

The heartless suddenly began to attack instinctively with it's claws but Jak quickly dodge rolled and began firing some quick shots aimed at the head of the thing. The Heartless roared, and soon it quickly began to disappear into the darkness. Suddenly, Roxas entered the scene.

"Where's the Heartless?" He asked.

Jak grinned triamphantly. "Let's just say it got scared and quickly 'ran' away."

Roxas frowned. "But you didn't use the keyblade. The Heartless will just…"

Roxas was then interrupted by the sudden appearance of a huge dark portal appearing out of the ground. Climbing out of the hole was the gigantic heartless, called Darkside. Roxas recalled it as his first boss battle in the Organization.

"But…but…" Daxter stammered, stunned. "We just defeated it!"

Roxas started summoning his keyblade with his body crouched in a defensive stance. He started slashing and striking the heartless. The Darkside, however struck the ground with it's diabolical claws leaving a black hole where the Shadows, purebred lesser Heartless flowed out. Strangely enough, all the Shadows didn't attack Roxas, but were edging closer to _Jak_.

Suddenly, Jak felt a dark sinister presence.

_**His presence.**_

Jak flinched. His darker side, it's beginning to grow. The **thing**. The light eco, which seemed close to him, was now slowly fading away, replaced by twisted rage. _But I don't even have enough dark eco! _He thought, clutching his chest. Daxter, being Jak's best friend and all, began to notice Jak's uneasiness, and his face. **His twisted face.**

"J-Jak?" Daxter stammered, hoping what was about to happen not come true.

Jak couldn't hold it out no longer. All his rage, his anger, began to unleash.

* * *

Beads of sweat fell down as Roxas continued striking and dodging. He tried to duel-wield, but for some reason, he suddenly just _forgot_ how to do it. Instead of the all powerful _Oblivion_ and _Oathkeeper_ clutched in his hands, he could only summon a flimsy _Kingdom Key_.

_Damn it, I can't beat it! _Roxas thought. He was after all, still recovering from his major fall down in the suddenly heard a horrible angry cry, and Roxas turned to see who it was.

Roxas could only stare. He couldn't even breathe after seeing this gruesome transformation. Jak's skin turned to a sinister pale ashen grey and his fingernails grew and turned into dark black claws. Horns grew out of his head and his normal teeth sharpened into white fangs. Dark lightning began to flow out of his fingertips. His blonde, green rooted hair and goatee began to turn snow white.

Roxas gasped. Sure, he only met him for five minutes, but he didn't think **this** would happen. What was most troubling was Jak's eyes and sadistic smirk. His dark soulless eyes, filled with extreme rage Roxas can't even comprehend. It was like he was replaced with some demon. 'Heartless' didn't even come close.

Roxas may not have a heart, but he definably remembered what fear was like. "Oh my-!" Meanwhile, the Darkside sought Roxas' distraction as an opportunity and struck him as he crashed into a Fruit Stand. Roxas, bearly having the strength to get up, could only watch in horror.

Dark Jak went on a rampage, striking every Shadow, every **person**, in sight until their was nothing left except blood and darkness. Mostly blood from the innocent citizens who were unfortunate enough to be near him. Then he began to unleashed all his dark power into his most powerful move, the Dark Bomb, which focused all the dark eco into one punch. The attack only enough to weaken the Darkside, but not destroy it.

Unfortunately, Jak began to revert back to his normal self, and the strength of the attack was enough for him to collapse from exhaustion. Another bad thing was the dark bomb attack not only hit the Heartless, but Roxas too, making him fall into unconscious.

Daxter quickly realized Jak was knocked out cold and began slapping Jak in the face repeatedly. "Jak, buddy? WAKE UP!!!" Daxter screamed, obviously panicked.

The large Heartless was about to attack the feeble orange rat, when out of nowhere, a hero entered the field.

"Sora!" Daxter yelped. For once, he was glad the kid was here. _Thank the Precursors!_

Sora looked at the gigantic Heartless that crouched before him and he summoned the keyblade. With one single slash, the Darkside quickly dissipate into darkness.

* * *

_Roxas dreamed._

_It was a beautiful night in Destiny Island. Sora had just recently allowed Roxas to come 'out' and he couldn't help but smile from the freedom of being someone. __Sitting at the 'usual place' Sora, Kairi, and Riku usually sat, Roxas couldn't help but feel a twinge a sadness. He missed his days with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, even if they were fake. He especially missed Axel, his only friend in the shady organization he once was in. _

"_I'm surprised you're here," interrupted a familiar , __Roxas turned around and saw Riku, smirking, as if he knew some huge big secret. Roxas frowned. He didn't know Riku, but Sora did, which made a big difference. He once heard Sora said about the change in him. Riku has been acting real strange since they returned from the islands, he just didn't know what._

"_I thought you had a curfew?" Roxas said puzzled. As far as he could tell, Nobodies didn't need sleep, but he sometimes decided to sleep, just out of boredom or rest from a hard day's work. _

"_I kinda snuck here," Riku replied nonchalantly. __Roxas laughed quietly. It seemed obvious Riku would do that kind of thing. _

"_Roxas," Riku said, his tone serious. "I need to talk to you about something really important."_

_Roxas frowned. "What's up?"_

"_Maleficent is coming here."_

_Roxas sputtered. "Wh-hat?" __He had only heard of Maleficent from his dreams, and she was not someone you mess with. She was the one responsible for all the heartless in the worlds, at least according to Sora, who was always thinking with his heart, not his head. He wasn't really the smartest guy to get information._

"_I need you to bring Sora and take him far away from here as possible. Maleficent is bent on revenge for what Sora did to her." Roxas remembered slightly, that when Sora defeated Xemnas in The Castle That Never Was, Maleficent was still inside the castle. Sudden realization struck him fast. **Maleficent was probably still inside the castle with hundreds of Heartless, maybe even Nobodies, at her command!**_

"_Wait," Roxas said, clearly confused what Riku just said."How do you know all this?"_

_Riku gave a mischievous grin, and suddenly summoned a sword. The demonic blade gave off a dark, sinister aura. Roxas froze. What's going on?_

"_Because I said so," Riuk sneered, holding the blade, ready to attack. "Bring me Sora, if you know what's best for you, Nobody." _

_

* * *

_

Namine was working overtime. The bathroom was the most private place she could think of, besides Kairi's messy over cluttered room. She definably didn't want to go to Riku's room, which was so dirty the room smelled like rotton bannanas. _Who's stupid idea was to discuss privately in the bathroom? Oh yeah, me. _Namine began to shuffle his memories, all at once. Working with so many memories at once was giving her a migraine, like cramming an entire ocean into a milk carton. The dark eco is taking a big toll on Roxas' head, slowly becoming a **part** of him.

"Namine?" Riku demanded, his arm leaning twords the bathroom sink. "How's the process going? Did you find a way to help Roxas and fing out where they are?"

"Working on it," Namine replied. "All I can do is slow down the process this 'dark eco' is doing to him. The best way to slow it down is by shuffling his memories. As for finding them, no luck."

"What's going to happen to Roxas if you do this?" Kairi asked fearfully. She sat on the white tile floors while Namine sat on a toilet seat.

"Roxas will forget things," Namine said, shaking her head. "I think? I don't really know… I can't even know if what I'm saying is true. I feel like I'm missing something important." The words she spoke out came out hollow. She knows something is happening to Roxas, but what?

"Will Sora be affected by this?" Riku ventured.

"Actually," Namine replied truthfully. "Roxas memories won't affect Sora at all. The problem is the dark eco. As long as Sora doesn't get full contact with it like Roxas had, he's going to be okay." For a second ago, Namine swore she saw Riku frowned, like it was a bad thing Sora's memories didn't get messed up. She was starting to get really suspicious of Riku after seeing Roxas' dream. Namine didn't believe it at first, but now she's getting second thoughts. Moving his memories arround sure is tiring...

Namine suddenly stood up, stretching her arms. "I'm gonna hit the sack," she yawned as she headed out the door. "Bye Kairi, bye Riku!"

When the sound of echoing foodsteps became silent, Kairi looked up at Riku, her gaze looking at him suspiciously.

"You're not Riku, are you?"

* * *

**Due to unfortunate circumstances, I can only go on the computer twice a day. I will try to get stories in, okay.**

**Edit: Thank you victoria92179, I fixed the sentence. And thank you all for reviewing! It really helps!**


	4. Drunk

**Sorry it took so long!Oh and Roxas got the Nobody flu(It's worst than Swine flu). That's what he gets for eating ice cream in the winter.**

**Roxas: ACHOO!**

**I don't own Jak 3 or Kingdom hearts.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Drunk**

**

* * *

**

_"Even you cannot save us from this, hero!"-Seem(Jak 3, Spargus City)_

* * *

The marketplace in Spargus was usually bustering with people and activity. Instead of the citizens usual chatter, a sickening silence filled the air. Corpse laid on the dirty streets, their eyes staring lifelessly. Blood and darkness filled the streets. The Heartless were gone, but not for long.

Sora gasped at the destruction of the place. He knew for a fact that Heartless didn't do this. The awful sight of blood was proof of that. True, the Heartless are creatures of darkness who steal hearts, but never bloodshed. Sora saw no one here in the lifeless site, except for two lone survivers. He quickly ran up to them to get a closer look. Daxter stood by his mangled friend, Jak who had just woken up.

But there was no sign of Roxas.

"Jak!" Sora yelled frantically. "Where's Roxas?!" Jak glanced at him, clearly startled. The look at Jak's face was filled with dispair. Daxter was unusually quiet...

_No...It can't be true! _Sora thought. _Roxas can't be dead, he can't! He's my Nobody! _

"Where's Roxas, he isn't...gone, is he?" Jak pointed at a fruit stand, which was piled with broken boards of wood and ripped cloth. Sora squinted his eyes, seeing a familiar figure below the rubble.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled in both relief and shock, quickly running to his fallen friend.

Roxas eyes began to slowly lift, and for a second, Sora swore Roxas' eyes turned into a dark, frightning black shade. When Sora took a closer look, Roxas eyes faded it back into it's usual ocean blue color. _Huhn?_ Sora thought. _Am I just imagining things? _

"Roxas! You're alive!" Sora yelped, ignoring what he just saw. Clutching Roxas wrist, he pulled him out of the heavy pile."What happened?"

"W-Where's the Heartless?" Roxas stammered. He remember vagually he was fighting Darkside, but the rest was all a blur. Sora stared at him as if he didn't get what Roxas just said. "Hello?" Waving his hand around his face.

Sora simply pointed at his clothes. Roxas gasped. His clothes were drenched in dark purple liquid. Dark static crackled around him, but he didn't feel any pain. In fact, it felt almost...familiar. Almost like meeting a long lost friend. Not Axel, but someone else. The feeling was completely nostalgic.

Roxas got up, dusting off the dirt over his clothes.

"Are you okay, Roxas?" Sora asked. "We should find some potions or..."

Roxas interrupted him. "Sora, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, annoyed at his friends pestering. "Jeez, you're starting to act like Olette." Sora shrugged off the comment, which was weird since he would usually reply with some witty comeback, or bonk him on the head. Sora looked up at the broaden horizon in the sun-lit sky, crossing his arms behind his head. Roxas frowned. _If he's going to ignore him, might as well do the same_, he thought, walking away.

Sora finally talked. "Roxas, do you really have a heart?" The question caught him completely off guard.

Roxas stopped walking. "What?" _That's the same question Axel asked me a year ago!_

Sora grinned sheepishly. "Nevermind. It's just for a second, you looked different."

* * *

Jak was surprised the enormous heartless was gone. He was even more surprise when he saw the little kid still alive and breathing. Daxter explained what he did in his dark state. Even the furry little rodent couldn't hide the fact that Jak, _Dark Jak_, nearly killed the guy who tried to save them. Roxas was okay, besides the major cuts and bruises, he was alright. After he kept telling Sora he was okay for the hundredth time, the spike-haired brunette began to turn back to his happy self again and began exploring the hot, blistering stone buildings.

When Roxas approached him, Jak narrowed his eyes in distrust.

"Let's pretend that never happened," he said hastly, referring to his horrifying transformation. He expected Roxas to hate him, call him a freak, or worst, fear him, like the rest of the people who threw him out in the desert to die. Instead, Roxas just looked at him strangely, as if he had no clue what he was talking about.

"Umm...okay," Roxas said.

"Look guys!" Sora yelled loudly, his hand pointing at a stone building. "I found a place where we get some supplies!"

Roxas looked at where Sora was pointing. It was one of those shops that Roxas couldn't help but compare to the candy shop back in Twilight Town, except it looked extremly depressing. Although the buildings structure looked similar, the shack was made of gray stone and rotted wood, which defiantly made it look unwelcoming. The wooden stools and chairs were broken like they were snapped in half.

Roxas doubt this was a hospital.

The building was clearly deserted, except for the fat bartender, wiping the glass cups in the window. A wooden sign hung above the window with weird printing in red paint.

"Sora?" Daxter smirked. "I think you need to get you're eyes checked. That's a _bar_." Roxas gagged. A bar? What is he thinking?!

"Hey mister," Sora asked the obese man as he sat on one of the uneven wooden chairs. "Do you have anything?"

The old guy glanced at Sora, his gaze clearly uninterested.

"Sorry," the bald man said in a bored tone. "We don't sell alcohol to minors."

"Oh no!" Sora said dismissively. "I was just wondering if you had any bandages!"

Before the lazy bartender can explain the concept of a bar, Daxter hopped onto the wooden counter.

"Hey there, sandwich buns," Daxter yelped to the guy. "Do you have anything strong?"

The bartender gave piercing gaze at Daxter. "I don't sell alcohol to minors **or** filthy rats."

"Hey!" Daxter warned. "Don't make me let Jak turn 'Dark' all over you!"

Jak threw a betrayed look at Dax. Luckily, Sora and Roxas didn't notice Daxter's last comment. The bartender hurriedly made a drink, his glare angrily fixed at the furry Otssel.

"So tell me," Jak said, sitting on one of the uneven stools. "Where are you from? And what are those things called Heartless?"

Sora sighed, deciding to sit on the stony countertops. "Well, this is what happened-"

Sora told a short, quick summary about his heroic quest to save the world and find his friends, although he didn't mention the fact Roxas was his Nobody. He also told about how Roxas managed to crash the ship into the world they're in now.

"-and that's how we landed here." Sora concluded.

Jak was silent. Daxter, on the other hand, was drunk and muttering about giant leapers flying out of his butt.

"I see. Now I can see the light. Or is it because I'm blind?" Daxter moaned, the alcohol still in his head. The little ottsel grabbed Jak's arm, tugging it tightly. "Jak, I think I'm dying!"

Roxas was holding his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"So you guys come from another world, huh?" Jak said.

"Yep."

"And people treat you two like a hero?"

"Yep! That sums it up," Roxas replied, although the person who ever treat him like a hero was Namine, and perhaps Xigbar. Roxas scowled, recalling the memory. Yeah, definatly Xigbar.

"And I'm seeing dots! Let's go to the desert and hope there's a candy machine!" Daxter yelled hysterically, holding a glass. "I want a candy bar! Or some nice fudge with the biggest harem of women ever known!"

"Daxter, I think you've had enough," Sora said, grabbing the drink out of his paws.

"But I want to go HOME!!!" Daxter moaned. "Why do you hate me! It's because I'm wearing pants, isn't it!"

Roxas wanted to laugh at the obnoxious animal, but a voice interrupted him.

A small metal floating communicator appeared out of Jak's pants.

_Wait a second_, Roxas thought. _His pants?!_

Sora jumped, being unknown to modern day technology. He was never good with computers, cell phones, even the simple electronic alarm clock he would often use for school. He always let his parents handle the alarm clock problem and never understood the basics of texting.

"Jak, this is Ashelin," the machine said.

"Who's Ashelin?" Sora asked.

"She's a woomya, duh?" Daxter slurred. Sora rolled his eyes. Roxas assumed Daxter was trying to say 'woman.'

"I need to meet you at the Oasis. I don't have much time," the floating machine said as it vanished back to Jak's pack.

Jak frowned. He didn't expect the governess of Haven coming back to the desert, not so soon. The city betrayed him. He didn't need to go back to Haven City, knowing everyday people despise the freak he always is.

_But I own Ashelin. She saved my life after all. Even Daxter would've been dead if it weren't for her._

"Look," Jak spoke. "I have to go somewhere. You two guys stay here in Spargus, you hear me?"

"Awww…" Sora whined. "Why's that?"

"Yeah," Roxas added. "I know Sora can be an idiot sometimes…"

"Hey!" Sora protested. "You're the one who wanted to take the Gummi ship out for a spin!"

"Why, thank you mister 'I-slept-for-a-year-and-now-I-have-amnesia.'"

"I had amnesia, Roxas, in case you have a heart. Which you d-"

"Ughh…" Jak groaned. "Will you two just stop fighting for once."

Even though they only met just recently, he knew they were friendly. Sora and Roxas was too…childish to be a threat.

Grabbing the orange Otssel, he ran off to the City Gates with Daxter moaning on his shoulder.

"Wait a minute!" Daxter protested loudly, back to his obnoxious self. "There is no way you're sending us back into that desert death trap!" Jak simply ignored him.

"Just stay here, okay? At least until I get back," Jak yelled to the two boys.

Sora knew what Roxas was thinking, with the mischievous glint in his eyes. Roxas is Sora's Nobody after all.

"Sure!" Roxas lied. "We will!"

* * *

Sig wasn't happy. In fact, he was fuming.

_When I find that person who stole my ol' gun, I'm going to give them hell!_

How stupid can he get, leaving the gun at the _Sand Demon. _Some lucky wastelander may find the new weapon to boot.

Sig sighed. Now he has to go through Kleiver and see if he saw anyone who has been using the vehicle. Kleiver was a short fat stubby man with a scar running down his right eye with a long mustache that fell down his grubby face. Kleiver monitored most of the vehicles inside Spargus City. He probably knows where his gun went.

When he went into the garage, he was immediately greeted by the fat man.

"Hello Sig," Kleiver said, in a slight accent. "Funny to see you here."

Kleiver knew Sig was suppose to be in the Arena in a few minutes, being Damas unofficial right hand man.

"Have you seen anyone who had recently use the _Sand Demon_?" Sig asked, gesturing to where the vehicle was suppose to be.

Kleiver rubbed his chin. "Come to think of it, I saw a newbie brought some new ones here. One of em' was a bit jumpy. Looked a bit young, eh'." Then he scowled. "The blonde one looked a bit dead to me. With the lack of ear length, I'd say the two boys aren't from around here. "

Sig's eyes widened. He couldn't possibly mean the that the people he was referring to wasn't from Spargus! Damas couldn't afford more Havenites know about the forgotten city and risk a war. Kleiver wasn't that stupid.

"Are they from Haven?" Sig demanded.

Kleiver scoffed. "Doubt it. They're probably dead anyway. Dark eco poisoning, no doubt. Smelled like chopped-liver. The newbie probably brought em' here to dig em' a proper grave anyway."

Sig couldn't help but feel pity for them. Dark eco has been more frequent in the desert since the Metal Heads broke through Haven's walls. Now more wastelanders are found dead in the dark liquidly pits.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of opening gates and for a second, Sig swore he heard Kleiver gasp.

* * *

Dawn fell on the sandy desert as the Oasis glistened brightly in the water. A black jet was parked under the shading tree as Ashelin stepped out of the neatly parked vehicle. She hasn't changed much, her red hair still intact in the dazzling sun. Some people mistake her for a Freedom League guard, because of her tatooed face and the FLG ship, but she was actually the governess of New Haven and the daughter of Baron Praxis, a tyrant who was later killed by Metal Kor. Jak got out of _Sand Shark _and approached the ship as Ashelin stepped out of the neatly parked vehicle.

Daxter jumped out of Jak's shoulder and flirted to the governess.

"Hey baby, you thought you dumped me, huh?" Daxter flirted, slapping his back. "I knew you'd be back for some orange loving."

Ashelin rolled her eyes, clearly unimpressed. Jak ignore his friend and walks up to her.

"Ashelin, what are you doing here?" Jak said, narrowing his eyes.

"Jak it's good to see you," Ashelin said truthfully.

"Listen toots, you left us in the desert!" Daxter accused. Ashelin wanted to strangle the little rat, after she saved their asses!

Jak spoke up. "That beacon you gave me…thanks."

"I knew Damas would find you. He doesn't miss much in this desert," Ashelin said, spatting the last part resentfully.

"How do you know him?" Jak questions.

"It doesn't matter now. Jak I need you to go back to the city," Ashelin said pleadingly. "We're losing the fight. Vegar is drunk on power and he's taking command. He doesn't understand what he's up against." Daxter rolls his eyes. Big surprise. " I need you to…"

Suddenly, a Marauder vehicle skidded towards them.

"Look out!" Jak yelled. Daxter panicked, looking for a way to escape.

They were surrounded.

* * *

Riku disappeared.

It was out of the blue, no warnings, nothing. It just…happened.

Kairi sat at the top of the roof at the dark night. It's times like these that Kairi just looked at the glistening stars, hoping to find Sora and Riku there. More than that, she wish things were normal and hoped this whole problem was just a recurring dream.

_But it's not, _Kairi sighed. _First Sora, Roxas, then Riku._

_Back before this whole adventure began, Sora and Riku would always be best friends. Sure, they were also arch rivals, but no one's lives were at stake. I was always the damsel in distress, the girl who couldn't do anything. Even when Riku gave me the keyblade, I was still was the one sitting on the sidelines._

Namine told me tonight what Riku was doing, explaining it with difficulty and between breaths. I didn't believe what Namine said, but I pretended I understood perfectly.

Namine was a wreak. Her hair was messy and had dark circles under her eyes because she hasn't been sleeping for the past few days.

Or maybe it was because she was crying for Roxas.

I sort of understood why Namine felt bitter toward Riku. She wanted to blame someone for Roxas messed up memories, and Riku was the target. Even if Roxas dreams weren't true, he was the reason Roxas and Sora were in that world in the first place. She knew because Riku told us. That he convinced Roxas to take Sora out to the Gummi Ship. That it was his fault.

As I put a hand on my Nobody's shoulder, Namine curled up and sobbed silently.

* * *

**Please review! Or else Roxas will *sniffle* die from the terrifying flu!**

**Roxas: It's just a flu...*cough* *cough* And a review won't end influenza.**

**Don't listen to him! He's HALLUCINATING!!! REVIEW!!!! NOW!**


	5. Driving

**Yay! I finally finished this chapter. Along with a few editing.(Although it wasn't much, I think?) *blows out a sigh of relief* Now I can relax...**

**Roxas:What about me? I've been sick for a week! Don't I get to relax?**

**Just do your job.**

**Roxas: Fine fine.*sighs* Kingdom Hearts, along with Jak and Daxter doesn't belong to her. Why do I even bother explaing this stuff...**

* * *

**Chapter 5:Driving**

* * *

_"Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you." Kairi (Kingdom Hearts, Traverse Town)_

* * *

When the two boys entered the garage, they were in awe of the large, buggy vehicles parked neatly. The buggies looked worn and used, sand and dirt smeared on the hooded surface with gun turrets attached to the rides.

Roxas always wanted to drive. He had seen Sora drive motorcycles in Space Paranoids and ships in space, but Roxas never drove a single vehicle except the Gummi ship(which he crashed)and a wheelchair. Any ride that involved a motor, he somehow manage to crash, burn, scratch, break, or explode. It wasn't his fault he never had any hands-on experience. So he wasn't surprise when Sora made him promise to **never **drive a car. Or the Gummi Ship. Or the old lady's electric wheelchair(which Riku made him steal on a dare).

"I call the driver seat!" Sora suddenly proclaimed, running up to one of the big, huge buggy. Roxas manage to grab on Sora's shirt collar at the last minute. He was about to say something but was interrupted a gruff voice.

"Who the hell are you two?"Sora turned around and saw two tough-looking guys, looking at them suspiciously. A tense silence followed. Sora stepped forward, holding out his hand as a sign of friendship.

"I'm Sora," he greeted. One of the guy, a giant guy with buff-build and wore some sort of metal reptilian armor, glanced at him softly. Another guy, a man holding a long staff with a long moustache that fell to his scarred face glared at them. Roxas glance on the floor nervously, intimidated by the fat man's glare, but Sora simply ignored the cold shoulder.

The armor-wearing guy step forward. "Name's Sig, doughboys." Roxas looked at Sig closely, noticing his slightly dark skin and green emerald eyes.

"My name's Roxas," he said nervously. To be honest, Roxas couldn't help but compare Lexeaus to the Sig person. They were both strong-looking, taller than him, and wore a tough face. The only difference was that Sig wasn't overly silent.

"Kleiver's the name," the fat man snarled, with a slight accent. Sora cocked his head to the side, confusion spread on his face.

"Isn't that a butcher knife?" Sora blurted out, scratching his head. Kleiver shot back a dirty look, his face redder than Axel's hair. Roxas coughed.

"Uhh…do you have any vehicles we could use?" Roxas asked, trying to look at Kleiver's face without sinking to the floor. He wasn't scared, but he was defiantly uneasy. He didn't trust the guy one bit.

Kleiver smirked, pointing his grubby fingers at a small, red buggy vehicle. Unlike the rest of the rides, this one didn't have a gun turret attached. "You can use that one," he sneered. "It's called _Tough Puppy_."

"Sure doesn't look tough," Roxas mused. Sig analyzed them suspiciously, which wasn't a suprise. How many underage teenagers do you usually see in a heat-driven desert?

"How old are you two?" Sig asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm fifteen," Sora replied.

"Seventeen," Roxas lied. No one needed to know his actual age was comparable to a baby. Who would believe that he existed a year ago in this world? Or any world?

Sig frowned. He pointed at Sora. "Sorry, chili pepper. You can't drive. You're too young." Then he pointed at Roxas. "And I know you're not seventeen, doughboy."

"Yes I am! I have this disease that makes me look short," Roxas replied, grimacing at the awful lie he could only think of. Disease? Where did that come from? "Right Sora?" he said, stepping on Sora's right foot.

"Ow! I-I mean…yeah, that's right. He's eighteen!" Sora said in reassurance. Roxas pressed on Sora's foot even harder. The young brunette yelped. "I mean seventeen!" he quickly corrected.

Sig raised an eyebrow, but didn't question further.

"Okay newbies," Kleiver sneered, putting a hand on the red buggy. Does he always sneer? He's starting to act like Riku...eeww! "Better take care of the little brute. Or else…" He let the last sentence drift off.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Or else what?" He asked, not wanting to know. He was…wait, **is** a terrible driver. He couldn't drive a electric scooter without hitting the street post, or a car, or a house. Who knows what'll happen.

"Eh, nothing," Kleiver said, smirking down on them. Leaning closer to Sora's face, he said, "Of course, unless you dig the dark horns and long nails." Roxas felt his breath knocked out. Long nails? Dark horns? Why does that sound familiar?

"Huh?" Sora couldn't imagine anyone owning a car have horns. Or having long nails. Wouldn't it be harder to hold the steering wheel without losing grip?

Kleiver snickered. "Heh, heh, nothing kid." Sora looked at the man suspiciously, but didn't bother with Kleiver's pompous attitude. Roxas quickly got on the driver seat of the red buggy. A sudden realization hit him.

"Wait, this only has one seat!" he yelled. "What about Sora?"

Kleiver shrugged. "Ye' think I care?"

"Don't worry Roxas. I'll just hold on to the metal railings," Sora suggested. If Roxas was going to drive, he might as well make sure Roxas wasn't going to crash like last time. Shuddering at the thought, he held onto one of the red curved rods of the buggy. His gloved hands pressed tightly on the heating metal due to the constant hours the vehicle endured in the scorching desert.

Roxas nodded. Getting on the buggy, he clutched the steering wheel. Roxas began pressing his foot on the pedal. The buggy didn't budge. He pressed his foot harder and it still didn't move, not even a single centimeter.

"Uhh…Roxas," Sora said, glancing at his Nobody's foo Oh great, he just got on the vehicle ten seconds and already he's messing up? "You're stepping on the **brake** pedal."

"Oh," Roxas blushed in embarrasment, switching footing.

Sig stared, either for the initial shock or the blantant stupidity. Roxas didn't know which one was worst. "Do you even know how to drive, chili pepper?"

Roxas looked at Sig, his face flustered. "Umm…maybe?" _Idiot! _Roxas mentally slapped himself_. You're not suppose to say that! _Sora shot him a glare.

"What he means," Sora replied curtly. "Is that he's a bit…rusty at the whole driving…thingy." Kleiver snorted, which probably wasn't a good sign.

"Yeah right buggers," he smirked, pointing the metal staff at Roxas. "Let's see how long yer live."

Roxas made his back straighter and gave a glare at the man. "That sounds like a challenge. I'll be back. You'll see!"

_Yeah right, _Sora grimaced, recalling every vehicle accident his Nobody went through. Stepping on the gas pedal, the two sped off into the desert, leaving the surrounded city walls. When the buggy was gone out of the Sig's sight, he spoke.

"You didn't tell them about the marauders?"

Kleiver shrugged. "They won't survive the Wastelands for a minute," he scoffed.

* * *

If Sora said Roxas never got in a car accident, that would be like saying Riku actually did his homework. It's a wonder how Roxas can be an excellent skateboarder, yet be terribly uncoordinated when it comes to driving.

Holding onto the rod as if his life depended on it, Sora went through sustaining injury from every bump and jump Roxas did in the Wastelands. What made things worst, Sora was close to the backside of the buggy, so sand basically sprayed in his face.

Roxas drove the Tough Puppy, looking for the oasis Jak is supposedly meeting, someone by the name 'Ashelin.' He sighed. Why he decided to look for Jak, he didn't know. Sora probably already noticed this, but Jak seemed like a magnet for trouble. And when there's trouble, there's Heartless. Roxas glanced around, finding only cactus and rock.

"Wait," Sora wondered out loud, pointing at a strangely tall rock formation. "Didn't we just past that ten minutes ago?"

Roxas shook his head, putting on the brakes. He examined the tall rock closely. "No, the one we passed ten minutes ago look like moogle."

Sora disagreed. "Nu-uh, the rock looked like King Mickey and that rock does look like the King."

Roxas turned around, looking at Sora. "It was a moogle!"

"King!"

"Moogle!"

"King!"

"Moogle!"

Sora groaned in frustration. "Who cares, we're lost!"

Roxas sighed, knowing this is true. He had no idea where the oasis was, thinking it would be easy to spot in the empty desert. At least that's what he had thought in his head.

Roxas' fingers drummed the steering wheel. "Maybe we should go back and just ask for directions…" The thought of asking Kleiver for help didn't set well in his mind, and he could tell Sora didn't like it either. He didn't like the guy much, because it mostly reminded him of Pete.

Suddenly, Roxas heard the roar of a motor. Turning around he saw a vehicle, decorated with boney spikes and a small gun turret attached to it. The round wheels were also spiky, like that one elephant bone he saw at the Pride Lands. Turning it's direction towards them, the dangerous vehicle began firing, shooting yellow beams of death. Sora didn't need to be psychic to know what was happening.

"Roxas, drive!" Sora screamed, hearing the sound of screeching tires. Roxas slammed onto the accelerator pedal, steering away from the yellow shots and cacti. The vehicle followed them, shooting yellow beams of death.

"What in Kingdom Hearts is that guy's problem!" Sora shouted over the noise. "I don't remember doing anything to him!"

Roxas spotted a large metal bridge between a cliff. The middle piece of the bridge was ripped off, making it look virtually impossible to cross, unless…

"Sora, I think I know how to lose the guy!" he shouted. "I want you to hold on tight! Don't let go!"

Sora gave him a puzzled look, but nodded. It's not like he wanted to get off _Tough Puppy _and risk being crushed to death by the enemy's spiky tires that looked sharper than his keyblade. Roxas mentally counted. _One, two, three! _The buggy jumped three feet into the air, going over the large gap, safe and sound. The menacing driver however, plummeted down fifty feet below into his death. Sora shivered from what just happened, looking over the ravine. Secretly, he hoped the guy isn't dead, even though the stranger tried to kill them. He never killed anyone. Heartless and Nobodies didn't count. They weren't human and aren't able to process feelings, so it was okay. Right?

Finally Roxas spoke. "Sora, are you okay?"

Sora gazed at Roxas, feeling sick to the core. _What about Roxas? _Sora pondered. _Does that make him inhuman? And Namine too? I can't imagine them not having a heart or feelings. Sometimes I wonder… _

Shaking his head, Sora put on a half-hearted smile. "I'm fine, Roxas. Really!"

"If you say so…" Roxas muttered.

Suddenly, he stood up from the seat. "Look!" he said, pointing excitedly. "I see the oasis!"

Indeed, it is an oasis. Squinting his eyes, Roxas noticed a group of vehicles, with decorated sharp bones and menacing guns. He recognized them immediately. They were the same type of people who tried to shoot them with yellow beams. The men were tall and muscular, holding a really sharp saber held high. Sora spotted two people fighting the vicious group. One of them was a red-headed women carrying two pistols while the other…

"Holy Heartless!" Sora shouted, pointing at the other guy. "What **is** that thing!" The guy looked so familiar, like they've met before, but how? He looks a lot like Jak, except for the sharp finger nails and pale skin. Along with the white hair and dark eyes. The only similarity between Jak and the other guy was that they had the same clothes and face. Wait, is that Daxter on his shoulder?

Daxter yelped, clutching onto the guy's shoulder. His whiskered face was filled with fear. "Jak!" he cried, his. "Go easy on da ottsel!" Yep, that's Daxter. Wait a second…

_Jak? _Sora thought in bewilderment, examining the person more closely. Dark static radiated from the dark figure's hands, flickering violet lightning at every swipe. He gaped at the figure, completely speechless. _THAT'S JAK?!_

* * *

"That's it! I've had it!" Kairi shouted, grabbing Namine's sketchbook out her hand. "You've got to stop doing this!"

Namine glared at her, her eyes empty and blank as the moonless night. Sitting on the giant stone boulder in the secret place, she shrugged as if nothing's wrong. "I don't know what your talking about." Namine said monotonously.

Kairi snorted. "C'mon Namine, you've been acting extremely emo and depressed. You think I wouldn't notice?" she snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm not emo. I'm a Nobody."

Kairi groaned. "See, this is what I'm talking about. Stop moping around Namine, this isn't you. I mean, sure you can be shy, quiet, and anti-social, along with being overly analyzing…" she said counting off Namine's traits off her fingers.

"Thanks, I feel so much better now," Namine said dryly. Kairi looked at her Nobody and grinned, glad that Namine remembered how to speak 'sarcastic' again.

"See! That's more like it," Kairi said happily, obviously pleased. Namine gagged.

"We can't all be optimistic and worry-free," Namine whined, crossing her arms. "How do you manage going through all this, not knowing what's happening?"

"Well, I trust Sora, of course," Kairi replied without a second hesitation. Namine frowned.

"Yeah, but how? What makes you so sure Sora's okay? Aren't you even a little worried about him?" Namine asked, anxiously twirling her blonde hair whenever she 'felt' nervous.

Kairi laughed. "Of course I care about Sora! But I can't fret about him all the time! Otherwise I'll just go crazy!"

"Really?" Namine said in mocked surprise. "What about the time you forced Sora to stop eating at McDonalds because you thought someone died from eating at that place!" Kairi blushed, remembering when she watched the documentary, 'Super Size Me,' Selphie told her the guy died from excess eating. That turned out to be false, at least about him being dead and all.

"How was I suppose to know Selphie was joking? He's been eating at that place for an entire month!" Kairi said in defense.

"Yeah, but you thought Sora died, remember? From eating! Which turned out to be him choking on a french fry!" Namine giggled bursting into tears of laughter, clutching her stomach. Kairi responded by bonking her in the head.

"Okay Namine focus," Kairi said, giving Namine a half-hearted smile. Namine actually laughing is rare, but now's not the time. "I have a plan, but I can't put it into action if you die of laughter."

Namine immediately stopped laughing, the silence echoing the cove. "Okay, so what's your plan?"

Kairi gave a deep breath. "You know all the gummi blocks I've been collecting? And how we couldn't find the other gummi ship?" Namine nodded. She remembered vaguely their were three gummi ships. Sora and Roxas crashed the first one and Riku took the second, but for some reason, the third gummi ship was nowhere near the garage.

"Well, guess what?" Kairi said, no longer hiding her excitement. "While cleaning the garage, I've found the original blueprints for the gummi ship! With some tinkering involved, I manage to recreate a flyable ship!" she said smugly. Namine shocked face was soon replaced with a wide grin.

"Thank you Kairi!" she said, her voice filled with gratitude. Suddenly, her face darkens. "But what if it doesn't work?" Kairi groaned.

"Jeezz, Namine! You're such a worrywart! We'll be fine!" Kairi said, waving her hand dismissively. Truth to be told, Kairi never assembled a piece of machinary, especially a ship.

Namine looked at her Somebody in bemusement. "How do you manage all this?" she said waving her hands at the mysterious door. "Even though you've been waiting for a year, you must be pretty patient and all. What's you're secret?"

"Simple," Kairi replied, giving a gentle smile. Opening her small black pack attach to her belt, she pulled out a thalassa lucky charm, woven together with white stringing and shells. "It's called hope."

* * *

**Has anyone watched 'Super Size Me?' Okay, so the part where Kairi thought the guy at the documentry(forgot his name) died from eating there. Yeah, I did think that guy eating at McDonalds was dead. A friend told me this rumor about it that andI looked up at the internet and found out he's still breathing and all. **

**And no, I do not own McDonald's or Super Size Me.**

**Do you think Namine was a bit OOC during this chapter? Please review!**


End file.
